Wedding Bells
by chloedrakon
Summary: It's three months after Brennan fled from Washington DC in the season 9 finale episode, Booth finishes the Pelant case so Brennan can make her way back home, and he does something hugely unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm writing two stories at the same time, but I love both of my ideas so much, I can't decide which I should focus on. So, here is my second story I decided to write.**

**Also, if I get any of the flashback quotes wrong, I'm sorry, I'm doing most of this from memory. It should be closely the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones!**

* * *

_Three months ago, Booth and Brennan's case with Pelant took a wrong turn. All the evidence was pointing towards Brennan... and Booth didn't like the sound of that. He tried so hard to find ways to keep Brennan off the suspect list, but when that failed, he was forced off the case. Not only was it difficult to help Brennan, but evidence just kept piling up, as was the stress in Booth. He decided that it would be best to take the time they had left together, and spend it as a family. Little did he know, Brennan was going to leave._

_'I love you, I don't want you to think the only reason we're together is because of Christine.' Those words rang in Booth's mind as the story line began to precede._

_He leaned in and kissed her lips. His eyes remained closed as that moment was made into a moment inside his mind. He did that everyday with Brennan, he'd turn everything into a moment, cherish every breath she took. He could never be happier._

_'I'll go get the car.' Those words were not a special moment, but a sense of regret. If only he walked her to the car, or just stayed with her for a few more minutes at least. Damn! If only she told him her plan._

_His car was broken down, someone decided to yank out a piece inside. He turned his head to the car that started and to his surprise, Brennan was driving off. His heart pounded and he ran as fast as his could to catch the car before she left, but once he got there, she was already long gone. He was going to watch until the car got out of sight, but a voice came from behind him. He turned to find Max, not sure exactly of what he said, but he grabbed Max's shirt out of anger._

_'Hit me.' Max dared. Booth just let him go, thinking of another way he could take out his anger._

_'I'm gonna get my family back, tell Bones that.' Booth said with a crack in his voice from the hurt._

_Booth made his way to sit on the church steps as Max left him there, and he just sat there trying to think about what he would need to do next. At first, he thought he was just trying to come up with a plan, but in reality he was giving Brennan time to get away. He could have called in in by now, but instead, he just sat in front of the church... in shock._

_He eventually headed home, but in the back of his mind he knew there were going to be cops there wanting to arrest Brennan. He decided to turn around and head to the lab to inform everyone of what just happened._

_As he made his way walking into the lab. He saw that everyone was sitting up at the balcony. He made his way up the steps and every step he made was step closer to reality. He didn't want to believe that his Bones had left him to avoid getting arrested. Part of him understood, and another part he was crushed, but there was still a tiny part inside him that blamed himself for this. He didn't exactly know how he could be blamed, but it seemed very reasonable at the time. Angela was the first one to notice Booth walking their way._

_'Booth.' She said which caused everyone to turn around. They way Booth's emotions came off, they immediately assumed she had just gotten arrested, but Hoggins was the only one who really knew what was going on. The conspiracy theorist, had it right. 'She fled.' Everyone noticed that Booth didn't deny what was said and they all knew exactly what happened. Angela immediately got up and gave Booth a comforting hug, he really needed it, because once she had her arms around him, she could tell he was already starting to cry._

_So much for tough guy cop, everyone knew it, but no one had the guts to say it._

_After the FBI had realized that Brennan had become a fugitive, and Booth had nothing to do with it, they left him alone in his home to get a good night's rest, but Booth didn't plan on sleeping that night. After the agents had left his house, he got back into his car and drove back to the lab. No one noticed him as he made his way to Brennan's office. He looked around for a while at all of her possessions and he noticed a photo on her desk. It was a photo they took together with him, Bones, and Christine. He missed Christine. He got a little tired and made his way to the couch. He laid back and closed his eyes thinking about his Bones, and he fell fast asleep._

Now it was three months after that day, to the exact. Booth just sat in his chair in his office trying to think. He caught the buildup in his eyes as he thought back on those good memories he had with his family. He decided he spent too much time thinking back and wanted to get back to working on the Pelant case. The new case they got was soon coming to an end, and Booth knew exactly what he was going to do when he put that bastard in jail. He held the tiny black box in front of him, then he opened it up to review a diamond ring.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, apparently writing two stories is harder than I thought, especially if you get pretty busy in normal life, but I try my best to keep updating once a day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones! **

* * *

It's been a few days from the three month anniversary and the case of Pelant was finally coming to an end. They were getting some evidence they kept off the computers and out of technology's reach, so Pelant couldn't compromise it. Booth thinks he's finally got him in his hands. He remembers the day he slept in Brennan's office. He was lucky he went to sleep there rather than go back to his house. After getting informed that his bedroom exploded early in the morning because of an alarm clock giving off this flammable gas that a spark could light in seconds.

Even though it cost Booth a fortune to get his house all fixed up after that, he was still happy that Pelant was stupid enough to leave a fingerprint on the clock, but knowing Pelant, he would find some way to destroy that evidence. That's why Booth made sure that that was one of the pieces of evidence he kept hidden and off the computer systems.

It was enough to get him a warrant to search Pelant's house, and when Booth showed up at the door, he couldn't help but laugh at Pelant's shocked expression. Booth entered the home with the search warrant. An agent handcuffed Pelant and help him away from the house as the forensic's team searched the home. They found a pile of evidence that could link to how he was still hacking systems without a computer. They even found past evidence from other murders hidden in some of the computer equipment. Booth smiled. He got him.

* * *

Brennan, Max, and Christine were in a coffee shop when they found out about Pelant's arrest. They were just sitting enjoying a good lunch. Christine just smiling up at her mom the entire time, giggling, and making a mess with her food. Max laughed at her and Brennan was smiling. "This is the first she's been happy since we left."

"Maybe it's a sign." Max said. "Once Booth solves this case, you can go home to him. Christine loves him as much as you do."

"It's just taking so long." Brennan sighs.

"FBI has been working on a cereal killer case in Washington DC, they have reason to believe that Christopher Pelant is the killer responsible for these horrific deaths. We have Special Agent Seeley Booth here, in charge of the case, to explain more details." Christine perks up and looks up at the TV, which Brennan noticed quickly especially when she heard a familiar name being said in the background.

"Hey, can you turn the TV up?" Brennan yells to one of the waitress's who does as asked. And with the volume of the TV going up, everyone took interest in what was being said.

"We're here at our number one suspect's house checking the inside for any evidence we can find linking him the murder victims. So far, we've found fingerprints proving he was at a location when his ankle monitor said that he was at home. This guy is a profession computer hacker, obviously he has the skill to get that monitor to lie to his parole officer. Now that we've got enough evidence piled up against him, we've got the warrant, and we're taking him to court." Agent Booth disappeared off the screen.

"Looks like the case is finally closed, and we have one more person who wants to talk about that." The interviewer said.

Lance Sweets showed up on the screen next as you can still see agents walking around behind them. "Hi, I'm Dr. Lance Sweets, I'm the FBI psychologist. I've done a profile on Christopher Pelant, and my personal opinion is that he committed these murders. I believe that Mr. Pelant kills innocent people for the game, he likes to make the investigators to play against him.

"Why was it taking so long for you to close this case?"

"It was more difficult to solve this case when he was beginning to illuminate some of the players. Our forensic anthropologist, and book writer, Temperance Brennan, was framed for a murder she never committed while some of our other forensic team members were accused of being to close to her, or accessories to the murder. Special Agent Booth came up with the idea to play the game in a different way than Mr. Pelant could recognize, like a poker face. Now we've got the evidence we needed to get a warrant to search his house, and inside the house, we found evidence that linked to every murder, and proved Dr. Brennan's innocence. We found that he was putting computer codes into library books, so that when they were returned and scanned, the code went straight to the internet. We believe that all this evidence is enough to close the case."

"Thank you, Dr. Sweets. Now back to you, Greg."

Brennan was getting up grabbing her stuff and pulling out cash to hand to her father. He looked up at her smiling. "You going home?"

"Yes, logically, it would be best to go home now since Pelant is going to prison and trialed for the murders he committed." Brennan put Christine in her baby carrier and gave her dad a quick kiss goodbye. "Thank you, dad."

"Goodbye, honey." He gave Christine a kiss, and he hugged his daughter one more time. "I'll be right behind you. I'll see you soon."

Brennan was out the door and heading to her car smiling. She couldn't help, but shed a few tears of joy as she strapped Christine in the back of car. Christine looked up at her with bright blue eyes just like her mother smiling. "We're going home, Christine. You're going to get to see daddy." She played with her daughter's hand as Christine giggled with excitement. "We're going home."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Everyone is at the Jeffersonian practically about to jump out of their chairs, they were so nervous about how the case was going. They were aware of the warrant that was sent out, but they weren't the ones allowed to go to this scene. They stayed behind nervous what was going to happen next. Then Booth walked into the building and everyone stood up to hear what he had to say.

He stood there for a moment then smiled. Everyone jumped up and down, they got him, they finally got him. Everyone was giving each other hugs including Booth, but the person he truly wanted to hug wasn't there. He was happy that they caught Pelant, but the the feeling was torn away when he didn't have his Bones to celebrate with. All he wanted was Bones in his arms for him to hold, he wanted to feel her kiss again, hear her voice, see his baby Christine again. That brought a tear to his eye and everyone noticed.

"Don't worry, Booth, she'll come back as soon as she finds out you caught Pelant." Hodgins said trying to make Booth feel better, it didn't work.

"She shouldn't have had to left." Booth said. "Caught Pelant or not, she should be here, without her, nothing's the same."

"Trust me, I know Brennan, she wouldn't leave without rational thinking first, now the rational thing would be to come back after Pelant is caught." Angela said.

"That's true. Angela knows me quite well." Booth could tell that voice from anywhere. He turned around and the first thing he saw was Brennan standing by the entrance with baby Christine in the carrier.

"Bones!" Booth ran over to Brennan and she put the baby down so she could get her chance to hug him. Their arms were wrapped around each other in seconds, and they didn't plan on letting go. Everyone was making their way over to see Brennan, but they didn't disturb their moment just yet. Booth was just overjoyed to the fact he could touch Bones again. Their moment lasted forever, but only felt like seconds to them. She finally pulled away so he could give some of his attention to Christine while she hugged everyone else.

"Where did you go?" Angela asked as Brennan hugged her.

"Small town in North Carolina." She answered.

"Why'd you come back so early?" Cam asked hugging her.

"I saw Booth on the news, he caught Pelant. I drove as fast as I could to get here, and don't worry, Booth, I didn't get in an accident."

"If you didn't speed to get here, I'd be pissed." Booth smiled as he held Christine in his arms. Brennan looked over at him and smiled. She liked that she was back in DC, Booth definitely missed his daughter, and she definitely missed him.

"That's true." She said smiling. Everyone noticed that Brennan couldn't keep her eyes off of Booth and Christine, they knew that they would get to catch up with her tomorrow. They all started to leave them there alone and it was almost time for them to head to their home as well.

The car ride there was peaceful, no need for any words, just them staring into each others eyes. Christine didn't cry the entire way there, Christine was tired, and so was Brennan, but Booth didn't care how late he had to stay up or what they would go do. All he wanted was to be with his Bones.

* * *

Booth opens the door the the house for Brennan as she walks in carrying Christine in her arms. The house was still clean, Booth didn't spend too much time in it while she was gone. He took Christine from her and ran her upstairs to put in her room. He got out the baby monitors and he set them up, he carried one downstairs with him and Brennan had a glass of wine from the kitchen.

Booth just smiled as he poured himself a glass of wine. It was only a moment later they found themselves trapped in another hug. They missed that, their moments they had together. He held her close the entire time.

Brennan moved to where she could look into his eyes. "I love you. The only reason why I left was for the safety of Christine and me, I want you to know that."

He didn't say anything with words. He just kissed her. She was tense at the shock of it, but she relaxed quickly and ran her fingers through his hair. Eventually, they came apart for air. "Booth, I'm tired, I've been driving all day."

"Okay, let's get you into bed." He took their glasses and put them in the sink to clean later. He walked her up the stairs to their room and she started getting changed for bed. He got changed himself just in time so they could lay down in bed. She rolled onto her side facing the wall while Booth laid facing her and just smiling at her. Booth smiled at her for almost a half hour, he just couldn't stop. She was so peaceful laying there, and he was just so happy she was home in their bed. It was only moments later when she spoke. "Booth, I can't sleep with you smiling at me like that." She rolled over to face him and then took his hand in hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her. That kiss felt like a lifetime to him. And that meant everything. Eventually they came apart and looked into each others eyes. She smiled and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He began to smile again as he played with her hair. Finally, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. He slowly fell asleep knowing he finally had his world in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the reviews, and for one of my reviewers who put out a good point. Brennan would probably not go back from a TV report, but let's just say that it was clear that the case was closed and Pelant was caught, that gave her enough to go back.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Brennan sat at her desk finally back at work and everyone sat in the room staring at her. Finally she looks at them. "Why are you staring and smiling?"

"Because you're finally home." Angela said happily.

"Okay, I'm not leaving again, you can see me everyday now, no need to be over excited." Brennan tries getting back to work, but Booth walks in.

"We're going to dinner." He notices everyone staring and smiling. "It better not be that creepy when I do it."

That's all it took for everyone to stop freaking Brennan out and get up to leave. "Alright, I wasn't really doing anything anyways, I just didn't want them to continue sitting there staring at me."

"Did it work?"

"No."

They walked out of the lab holding hands and he opened the car door for her to get in. Then he got into the driver's seat and started driving to a restaurant. They passed all the places that looked familiar, then they pulled up into a fancy italian restaurant.

"Italian restaurant?" Brennan asked.

"Yep, I wanted to go somewhere special." Booth got out of the car and ran over to open the door for her.

"I am definitely not dressed for this." Brennan said.

"You'll be fine." He walked her into the restaurant and the waitress led them to a table reserved just for the two of them. Brennan was a bit surprised Booth set all of this up for them.

"Normally, a place like this makes you wait a month after you make a reservation." Brennan says.

"Yes, but they made an exception for the FBI agent and his famous author." He smiled at her.

* * *

It was a little while later they were finishing up their food and smiling across the table at each other. "You know, I brought you here to show you how special you are and what you mean to me."

"I already know that, Booth." Brennan said.

"I love you, I hope you know that, and I love our baby, you both mean the world to me." He takes her hand and she looks at him getting a bit nervous. "I've loved you for a long time, I knew right from the beginning this was going somewhere. I've been planning this for a while now, and I know what I told you about it before, but I'm gonna take a risk here." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it in front of her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Bones, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Brennan just looked shock, but happy at the same time. "Booth," she said as she took his hand with both of hers, "You know I love you, Booth, but-"

"You don't want to get married."

"Now. I don't want to get married now." She said noticing that it looked like she just broke his heart once again just like when he took a risk to be with her the first time. "Booth, don't look so upset."

"No, I'm not, I'm not, I understand why you're saying no." Booth looked like he was about to tear up.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, I think that would be good." He got up and they went out after he finished paying for dinner. The drive home was not the best, they didn't speak to each other the whole ride home. It didn't look like he was in such a good mood, but she was surprised he took the no better than he did with Hannah. He left after she said no, he didn't want to be with someone unless they wanted to marry him, too. Brennan did want to marry him, but she just didn't want to get into a marriage when there's a risk that it might not work.

They got home and Booth sent home the babysitter. He made his way upstairs and he curled up under the sheets in their bed without saying a word. He wasn't aware of the fact that Brennan understood every action he made. She felt terrible for saying no, but she felt it was also the right thing to do. She made her way in the bed next to him, but he was facing the other way. "Booth." He ignored her, pretending he was asleep. "Booth." He continued to ignore, and that made her tear up. "Booth, I'm so sorry if I hurt you." And the crack in her voice made him roll over so that the good part of him can comfort her.

"It's fine." He said.

"Booth, I'm not stupid, I know when something's bothering you, and it's obvious it's because of me turning down your proposal." She was trying so hard not to break in tears.

"Bones, I feel like you're not sure that's all."

"I love you, Booth. I've always loved you, and you better not think I don't for one second. I just don't want you proposing to me just because I'm back from being on the run."

"I love you, Bones." He gave her a kiss, but when they came apart, she gave him another one, but longer, and it made everything else in the world disappear.


End file.
